bozotfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Elektromos sokkolók
Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengetegen hallottak már az elektromos sokkolóról, mint önvédelmi eszközről. A működésével, valamint az élettani hatásaival azonban már jóval kevesebben vannak tisztában. Ahhoz, hogy szakszerűen ismertetni tudjam az elektromos sokkolók működését, először is kategóriákat kell felállítani, így pontosabban ismertetni lehet az egyes típusok működését. Első körben két csoportra osztanám az elektromos sokkolókat: * A fájdalomérző idegekre ható sokkolók (kézi sokkolók) * EMD rendszerű sokkolók Nos, a továbbiakban ezt a két csoportot fogom tovább boncolgatni, nézzük csak sorjában. A fájdalomérző idegekre ható sokkolók (kézi sokkolók) Azt hiszem ez az, amellyel gyakrabban lehet találkozni, ezek azok a hagyományos értelemben vett sokkolók. A lényege az, hogy egy kis feszültségű – általában 9-18 Voltos – áramforrással működtetve, nagyfeszültséget hoz létre, mely jellemzően 100.000 és 750.000 Volt között van. Ezek természetesen irdatlan nagy számok, de vajon mit jelent ez a mennyiség? Magyarországon a vasúti üzemben használatos magasfeszültség 25.000 Volt, mely képes halálra égetni egy embert. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy az elektromos sokkoló ezen hatalmas feszültségek ellenére nem okoz halálos sérülést, sőt egyáltalán nem okoz sérülést? A hangsúly a teljesítményen van, mely ideális esetben, eltekintve a veszteségektől, állandó (P=I*U). Tehát, abban az esetben, hogyha 9-18 Volt körüli feszültséget feltranszformálunk 100.000 Voltra vagy magasabb feszültségre, az áramerősség ezzel együtt csökken, tehát gyakorlatilag ekkora feszültség mellett minimális marad, így halált nem okozhat. Működésének sikere abban rejlik, hogy ez az igen magas feszültség az ember testébe vezetve, egy adott ponton eszméletlenül nagy fájdalmat okoz. Ez a fájdalom elég arra, hogy az ember képtelen legyen védekezni, valamint elveszítse az uralmát saját teste felett. Az ilyen típusú elektromos sokkolókkal kapcsolatban élnek olyan tévhitek, hogy sokkolás után az ember lebénul, képtelen lesz mozogni, görcsbe áll a teste, stb. Ezek természetesen nem igazak, mivel hangsúlyozom, ezek a sokkolók csupán fájdalomkeltésre valók, semmi egyébre. A hatásossága függ attól, hogy a test melyik részén ér az elektromos sokkoló 2 elektródája az emberhez, valamint függ attól is, hogy mennyi ideig. 5 másodpercnél hosszabb idejű sokkolás már elég ahhoz, hogy az ember a fájdalomtól és a lokális görcstől elszédüljön, összeessen, de maradandó sérülést még ilyen esetben sem okoz. Általában a ruházat nem befolyásolja a hatékonyságát az eszköznek, mivel a nagyfeszültségű ív képes még a farkad is kirázni :D A kézi sokkolók fajtái Mivel kismillió kézi sokkoló létezik, különböző márkában, feszültségben, kialakításban ezért igyekszem általánosságban meghatározni, melyek azok, amik megbízhatónak számítanak. Magyarországon elég csak kimenni egy kínai piacra, vagy egyéb hasonló volumenű helyre, ahol tömegével láthatunk mindenféle „önvédelmi eszközt” beleértve a sokkolókat is. Nos, ezeket kerüljük el messzire. Ezek a Kínából érkező, kétes minőségű sokkolók melyek általában elemlámpával vannak egybeépítve, lényegében használhatatlanok. Annak idején teszteltem magamon elég sokféle sokkolót, így tudom, hogy ezeknek semmiféle megállító erejük nincsen. Megmondom őszintén, hogy Magyarországon a legritkább esetben lehet minőségi elektromos sokkolót beszerezni, mivel a kereskedelme tiltott, de a jogi részletekről később. Személy szerint az ESP (Euro Security Products) termékeit ajánlom. Ez egy cseh cég, mely rendvédelmi szerveknek szánt eszközökkel foglalkozik. Ők alapvetően 4 típust forgalmaznak, mely igazából csak 2, melyből készült 1-1 változat gázsprayvel felszerelve. Ezeknek a kombinált sokkolóknak nem sok értelme van, tehát ha kézi sokkolót vásárolunk, olyat válasszunk, amely csak 1 feladatra hivatott. Létezik természetesen több márka is, mely kiváló, a teljesség igény nélkül: Raptor, Scorpion, StunMaster. Ezek főként Amerikából szerezhetőek be, minőségük természetesen kifogástalan, és bátran ajánlható önvédelemre. Legális vagy illegális? Jelenleg Magyarországon az elektromos sokkoló közbiztonságra különösen veszélyes eszköznek minősül, mely azt jelenti, hogy utcán viselni tilos, valamint kereskedelmi forgalomba sem kerülhet. Abban az esetben, ha ilyen eszközt találnak az embernél, elvileg szabálysértési eljárás alá vonják. Nem tanácsolom senkinek, hogy kövessen el szabálysértést, azt viszont igen, hogy, mérlegeljen, mi a fontosabb és adott esetben mi éri meg neki jobban! A 175/2003. (X. 28.) Korm. rendelet a következőképpen definiálja az elektromos sokkolót: Elektromos sokkoló: olyan hordozható elektromos eszköz, amely kis áramerősség mellett legfeljebb 10 000 V elektromos feszültség előállítása és közvetítése útján védekezésre képtelen állapot előidézésére alkalmas, nem kizárólagosan, de beleértve az elektromos sokkoló botot, elektromos sokkoló pajzsot, bénító lövedéket kilövő pisztolyt és elektromos sokkoló lövedéket kilövő fegyvert; Nos, ez a definíció a kormányrendelet legutóbbi módosítása során került bele. A változtatásnál az Európai Uniós irányelvekre hivatkoztak a jogalkotók. A valóság az, hogy az EU-ban valóban keletkezett egy szabályozás bizonyos eszközökre, de az csak és kizárólag a beviteli/kiviteli tilalmat jelenti. A "magyar" jogalkotás ezzel szemben ezt felhasználta kimondottan dilettáns módon belső rendelkezésként. Nézzük hogyan szólt az előbb idézett pontnak az eredeti változata, melyből a szerencsétlen "magyar" jogalkotók elkészítették ezt a tákolmányt. 2.1. Portable electric shock devices, including but not limited to, electric shock batons, electric shock shields, stun guns and electric shock dart guns having a no-load voltage exceeding 10.000 V Magyarul: Hordozható elektromos sokkoló eszközök, beleértve de nem kizárólagosan: elektromos sokkoló botok, sokkoló pajzsok, kézi sokkolók, elektródát kilövő elektromos sokkolók, melyek üresjárati feszültsége meghaladja a 10.000 V-ot. Tehát már önmagában a fordítás is hibás, egy ilyen egyszerű mondatot képtelenek voltak lefordítani magyarra. Viszont, a magyar fordítás végeredményben kedvező, mivel a kézi sokkolók üresjárati feszültsége bőven meghaladja a 10.000 V-ot. Vicces irónia. Nem szeretnék most többet foglalkozni a jogi résszel, később lesz majd egy post amiben csak a joggal fogok foglalkozni! Azt hiszem, meghagyom az idegeskedést arra az alkalomra. Ellenben összefoglalnám tömören, amit a helyzetről gondolok: Az elektromos sokkolók viselése közterületen elméletileg szabálysértés, viszont láthattuk, az előbbi definíció alapján, hogy a jogi csavart kihasználva ki lehet bújni ez alól. Mindenkire rábízom az egyéni döntést. Aki szeretne még jogi kérdésekben értekezni, vagy valami nem világos ezzel kapcsolatban, nyugodtan írjon! Az EMD rendszerű sokkolók Röviden EMD rendszerű sokkolóknak nevezzük azokat az elektromos sokkolókat, amikről most konkrétan szó lesz. Az EMD (Electro-Muscular Disruption) technológia lényege, hogy az elektromos áram közvetlenül az ember központi idegrendszerére hat, és átveszi az irányítást az ember összes izma felett. Gyakorlatilag az agy veszíti el az uralmat a test felett. Ezt úgy lehet elérni, hogy az elektromos áram, amely a testbe hatol alapból nagyobb feszültségű, mint egy „normál” elektromos sokkolónál, viszont az elektromos impulzusok frekvenciája pontosan úgy van szabályozva, hogy az közvetlen hatással legyen a mozgásért felelős központi idegrendszerre. Gyakorlatilag egyetlen ilyen eszköz van forgalomban és ez nem más, mint a TASER sokkoló pisztoly. Ez az eszköz alkalmas arra, hogy 2 db elektródát lőjön ki, melyek belefúródnak az ember bőrébe és a feszültség azokon keresztül hatol közvetlenül a testbe. Ez abból a szempontból nagyon jó, hogy nem kell megvárni, hogy a támadó az ember közelébe kerüljön. Aki egyszer egy ilyen eszközből találatot kap, az soha a büdös életben nem fog megtámadni senkit, az garantált. Keressetek rá különböző videómegosztókon a TASER szóra, találtok néhány érdekes videót. Mindenki kivétel nélkül azt fogja gondolni, hogy „de jó lenne nekem is egy ilyen” Egyébként létezik több különböző kialakításban, a klasszikus a Taser M18 a pisztoly forma, mely az Egyesült Államokban a legtöbb államban rendszeresítve van a rendőrségnél, valamint a SWAT egységeknél. Érdekessége, hogy polgári célokra is értékesítik, így bárki megvásárolhatja közvetlenül a Taser cégtől, vagy valamely viszonteladójától. Érdemes a honlapot megnézni, ott láthatóak a különböző kialakítású termékek, valamint a tulajdonságaik, eltérések, stb. Megsúgom, hogy aki Magyarországra szeretne rendelni, legkönnyebben Németországból vagy Lengyelországból teheti meg. Az árát tekintve, forintra átszámolva bőven 100.000 forint feletti áron szerezhető be. 'Forrás' Önvédelmi blog Fenntartható Fejlődés és Erőforrások Kutatócsoport Kategória:önvédelem Kategória:felszerelés